Video projection systems are widely used in a variety of applications. For example, video projection systems, both forward and rear projection systems, are widely used in “big screen” home entertainment systems to provide a much larger picture than is economically available using a conventional cathode ray tube. Additionally, video projection systems may be used in a theater to display a movie or other video program, or still pictures for a relatively large audience.
Video projection systems are also used in business, education, training and other areas to display presentations such as, pictures, graphs, charts, outlines, etc., for a number of people to view. In one such example, video projection can make it possible for a relatively large number of people to observe a computer desktop and the work being done by an operator of the computer. Because video projection systems are so widely used, there is a constant desire to improve on known video projection systems.
Typically, a video signal is provided to a projection system. The projection system uses the video signal to produce the image or images that then are projected to a screen or other display surface.
The projection system will typically have a particular resolution, i.e., a grid of pixels of specific dimensions that can be used to display the desired image. If the video signal provided to the projection system includes image data at a lower resolution, i.e., fewer pixels, the lower resolution image can be upscaled to match the resolution of the projection system. Unfortunately, however, this upscaling may result in scaling artifacts in the projected image.